Tears for Moon
by Sapphire One
Summary: Ratchet wakes in the middle of the night because of a nightmare from his last day on Cybertron and his late sparkmate Moonracer. Optimus is there to comfort him.


Tears for Moon

By: Sapphire One

Her voice, that's all I could hear. She was shouting at me.

"It's your fault! I'm not ready you hunk of scrap! Why don't you go get yourself melted! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She yelled. Her usually smiling face strained with anger and hatred topped with tears running down her cheeks

That's all I could see and hear. A distant memory from my last day on Cybertron. I tossed and turned hoping to shake the horrible nightmare away. She reached out to hit me, and I awoke with a start.

Her voice was no longer present. But it still echoed in my processor. My berth was damp from me overheating and the cold air meeting my hot metal. I looked at the time on the illuminated clock on my wall. It was four o'clock in the morning. I'm a little too shaken to go back into recharge, and I'm now fully awake.

As I walked past the other's quarters, I was careful not to make any noise, as warriors, our audios are finely tuned to pick up any suspicious sounds such as ped steps. So if I wanted to keep my helm in one piece, I couldn't make a sound. Especially near Optimus's quarters.

I was slow, but I made it to my med bay. I didn't bother turning on the lights. I just sat at my work table, thinking. I felt something on my chest shift.

I took out the locket I never take off. I traced the jagged shape of my locket. It's shaped just like a spark. I undid the small hatch that kept it closed. A dim blue lit my surroundings as a password request opened. There was five of them. My full name, her name, her sparkday, my sparkday, and finally our anniversary.

The locket took the passwords and I was staring at a hologram of a video. It was sunny, and there was snow on the metal earth of Cybertron. The camera was shaking slightly as I skated. The scene shifted somewhat violently as I turned, my face obviously not visible since I was filming.

The camera was now focused on the most beautiful femme I've ever seen. She was laughing as she spun around and around on the ice. She skated towards me shakily.

"Ratchet! Slow down! I don't know how to skate very well!" She laughed, trying to catch me.

"You can do it, it's easy. Like this," the past me said from behind the camera, as I skated backwards a little further away.

She repositioned the skates under her peds, and shakily skated towards the camera.

"I did it! Ratchet I actually did it!" She exclaimed. One of her peds slipped slightly and her hand shot out at me to steady herself, but I ended up falling and she followed, the camera shaking violently as I dropped it. It skidded away and turned showing a younger version of myself and her. She was in my arms and I was flat on my aft on the cold ice. We were laughing. We looked into each other's optics. We leaned in to share a kiss.

More videos showed. More of her and me.

One that was vaguely familiar showed. It was the lover's festival. We were on what a human would presume as a ferris wheel. I don't remember what it was called. But it is very similar. Only instead of baskets, we were put into glass orbs.

We were looking down on the city. The metallic buildings glistening in the light of the lilac moon and the streets alive with bots in their alt modes zipping in and out of the city. The camera turned to face her. Her sweet smile lit up her entire face. She was holding a small toy. Probably something I had won for her in a game or something. To my slight surprise, I set the camera down and we shared a kiss.

The scene shifted once more. Only, this time, it wasn't me holding the camera.

"Ratchet? You said you had something for me?" She asked, "What's this?" She asked again, only for the scene to be shifted.

I remembered this. It was most likely the most nerve-wracking day of my life.

She spotted a hand drawn picture of me and her. I was sitting on a bench next to her, I was holding a band-aid. I rarely used them anymore.

She continued down the long hallway of the hospital where I worked. It was well after sunset. She reached one that didn't have a band-aid taped under it. It was a picture of me on one knee, holding something out to her. Under it, instead of a used band-aid, was new ones, spelling out a question. Under the question, there was an arrow telling her where I was.

She rushed around the corner. I came into view.

"Moon? Will you bond with me?"I asked, holding the ring up for her to see.

She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry with happiness.

"Oh, yes! Ratchet, yes!" she cried nodding as I slipped the ring onto her finger.

Cheers in the background erupted. As I got up and kissed her.

How I missed the sweet taste of her lips, and her warm embrace, and her delightful laughter and voice. What would I not give to get her back.

I felt something warm, running down my face.

I was crying.

"Ratchet?" A voice pulled me to reality. To unforgiving reality.

I slowly turned around. Optimus was standing in the medbay doorway. He must have heard something. He walked over to me.

"Ratchet?" He asked again, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't hold my emotions back. I didn't want to fight them anymore. I let out a chocked sob.

I slowly sank to the ground, and started to cry even harder. I felt him rubbing my back, whispering.

"Shh, everything will be alright. You're let it out, Ratchet. No one will care."

I don't know how long I sat on the floor sobbing my optics out, but I eventurally stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I just shook my helm, "No, I was never really alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."


End file.
